Yu-Gi-Oh: The Dueling Trainer
by LightandDarkness Warrior
Summary: After the Millennium Puzzle goes haywire, Serenity ends up in a new world with strange creatures she's never seen before. When she meets a boy named Ash and takes him to her world she starts asking this question. Should she stay with Joey or Ash? Careshipping Ash/Serenity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

When I'm writing this story here are some things you should know.

Cards will be like how they are in the anime (Example: The Flame Swordsman will be a normal monster instead of a fusion)

The gang's clothes will be what they wore in Dawn of the Duel.

Serenity's Deck will be mostly based on what she used during the Virtual World Arc.

In the words of the famous Nobody Axel, "Got it memorized?"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Yu-Gi-Oh._

* * *

Our story starts inside a card shop where we see a group of people sitting near a table two of which were playing cards. One of the two card players was a teenage boy with blond hair. He was wearing a yellow jacket over a light blue t-shirt, blue pants, and tennis shoes. The other card player was a brunette haired girl a little younger than the boy. She was wearing a sleeveless pink and white shirt over a short-sleeved yellow shirt, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers. What of the observers? One was a young boy, probably the shortest of the group, with hair blond hair in the front and black and magenta in the back. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue jacket over black sleeveless shirt, blue pants, a silver belt, and black shoes. Around his neck was a strange gold pyramid with an eye in the center. Another was a brunette haired male with a large portion of his hair spiked out. He was wearing a light green jacket over a white t-shirt, black pants, and tennis shoes. The last male member of the group was a young man with his black hair in a high ponytail and a dice earring. He was wearing a black and red headband, a sleeveless red vest with a sleeveless black shirt underneath it, black pants, and dark purple shoes. The last member of the group was a female brunette. She was wearing a black sleeveless top, red skirt, and white high-heeled boots. The cards themselves had pictures of monsters and other things.

The blond haired boy drew a card from his deck. "All right, Serenity hope you're ready 'cause I am ending this duel." He said to Serenity as he took two cards from the table and set down another one, this one having a black dragon with red eyes. "I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon! Now I'll have him attack your Forgiving Maiden." Serenity didn't seem worried.

"Sorry Joey but I activate my face down card, Magic Cylinder." She said as she revealed a card that had two cylinders redirecting an attack at something. "With this I can negate the attack back at your life points." Joey hung his head low after that.

"Aw man I lost and to my own sister too." I guess that would hurt one's pride.

"But Joey this is a good thing." Joey raised his head after that and looked at the young boy. "This proves she's progressing as a duelist thanks to all of our teachings." The short boy advised.

"I guess but I just wish you hadn't supplied her with all those powerful cards, Yugi." He groaned a little. The brunette male stepped forward to add something.

"Hey don't forget it was you who decided to train her and you're also the one who helped her put together her deck. So if it's anyone's fault it's yours" Joey apparently didn't like that remark as he glared darkly at the brunette male.

"Can it, Tristan!" He shouted as the others laughed at his outburst. "I just figured that after that little incident in the Virtual World she might need to learn more about the game instead of just being forced into a duel." Virtual World incident? Wonder what happened. The ravened haired man had something to say.

"Well we've proven that she can defeat someone in a regular but let's see how she handles an official duel." The others listened to what their friend had to say. Yugi nodded at the idea.

"Good idea Duke. So who's going to be her opponent?" He asked.

"I say it should be Tristan." Joey suggested as Tristan put him in a headlock not liking that crack.

"And I say it should be you!" Tristan said as Joey started going blue in the face. The female brunette coughed causing Tristan to let go of Joey.

"If it will make you feel better I'll duel her." She said. No one had any objections.

"Okay it will be Serenity vs. Téa." Yugi said. Splendid the whole group has now been mentioned. Suddenly the entire background changed around Yugi and behind him appeared…another Yugi? Seriously he looked like Yugi except he was taller, his face was more mature looking and the blond locks in his hair were standing like lightning.

"So it seems Serenity is becoming quite the duelist, huh?" The bigger Yugi said. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah thanks to all the training we've given her she may even surpass both of us one day."

"Possibly." The group then all went out back with the girls wearing strange devices on their wrists. They both activated the devices and suddenly numbers appeared on the devices.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted as they drew five cards from their decks.

"I'll let you go first Serenity." Téa said. Serenity nodded and drew a card from her deck. She looked over the cards she had and then placed two on the field.

"I'll lay one card face and then I summon Shadow Tamer in attack mode." As she placed the second card down a woman with long blue hair, wearing a white outfit, and holding a whip appeared on the field appeared on the field. The cards come to life in this game? "I'll end my turn with that." She concluded.

Téa drew a card from her deck and then made her move. "First I'll lay a card face down and place a monster in defense mode." She said as a vertical and horizontal card appeared in front of her. "That ends my turn." The guys who were on the sidelines seemed to know what Téa was up to.

"That facedown monster has to be her Fire Sorcerer." Joey pointed out.

"It has to be let's hope that Serenity finds a way to get past…Huh?" Yugi suddenly looked down and noticed that his necklace was glowing for some strange reason. "What's going on with my Millennium Puzzle?!" Suddenly the glow coming from the puzzle shot straight into the air and a strange vortex appeared causing the girls to put their duel on hold.

Téa turned to the guys. "What just happened?" The others didn't have a clue.

"We don't know Téa." Tristan said. "All of the sudden Yug's Millennium Puzzle started glowing for some reason and then bam that appeared!" He finished as he pointed to the vortex which was starting to expand across the sky and was causing many things to go flying through it.

"This goes without saying but we should probably get inside!" Duke shouted over the wind as they ran to get inside however Serenity suddenly lost her footing and tripped causing the vortex to suck her in.

"Joey!" She shouted alerting her brother who saw his little sister being sucked up.

"Serenity!" Joey ran and grabbed hold of her hand and tried to pull her back down to the ground. "Hang on, sis I got you!" He kept pulling her down but the force of the wind was getting to strong even when Tristan and Duke stepped in to help.

"Don't let go, Serenity!" Tristan shouted. What else could she do you nitwit? Suddenly Joey's grip was starting to slip and then Serenity went flying towards the vortex.

"Serenity!" Joey shouted as he saw his little sister get sucked in and then the vortex closed as Yugi's puzzle stopped glowing as well. That had both Yugi's wondering what happened.

"Pharaoh what happened just now with the puzzle?" Yugi wondered.

"I am not entirely certain Yugi." The Pharaoh stated. "All I know is that something was pulling at the Millennium Puzzle that didn't seem to be from this world." Yugi looked confused about what he was just told as he saw Joey on his knees and had tears streaming down his face.

"How could this have happened?!" The blonde shouted in both anger and sadness. He suddenly turned to Yugi and that had the young boy feeling slightly unnerved. "Yugi, what exactly went wrong with your Puzzle and why did it open that vortex?!" He demanded in a very angry tone and I can't say I blame him cause if it were my sister I would act the same way.

"I don't know Joey." Yugi started. "The Pharaoh told me that some other worldly force was pulling at it and suddenly that happened." Yug' if I were you I wouldn't stay there too long.

And I'm right as Joey picked him up by his collar and held him to his face. "Well you better tell the Pharaoh how to reverse this before I…!" He was cut off as Tristan and Duke pulled him away from Yugi while Téa checked on him.

"Yugi are you okay?" She asked in concern. Yugi just nodded still gaining his breath back.

"Joey, seriously, calm down, man!" Tristan said to the still struggling Joey whose death glare immediately turned to the brunette male.

"How can I possibly calm down when my sister is lost in some other world?!" Joey shouted at Tristan, who immediately punched him in the face.

"Calm down, Joey!" Tristan shouted at the downed blonde. "You're not the only one who's worried about her you know!" Joey looked back up at Tristan. "And taking your anger out in Yugi isn't going to solve anything."

Joey sighed deeply. "You're right." He looked to Yugi "Yug' I'm sorry about almost bashing you in the face."

Yugi just smiled at his friend. "It's alright Joey I know you're just worried. I'm sure she's fine though wherever she is." Let's hope you're right Yugi.

* * *

Meanwhile near a forest a strange orange meteor of some sort shot into the sky. It seemed to have failed as it ended up crashing to the ground right in front of a young man and a large group of creatures. The boy was a raven haired teen wearing a red baseball cap, a black vest with a yellow strip across it over a white t-shirt, jeans, green fingerless gloves, and red tennis shoes. What of his creatures? One was a yellow mouse with little red pouches on its cheeks. Another was a large brown bird with white on its chest and had spiky hair with red at the tip. Another was a large green tortoise with spikes and a large tree on its shell. The fourth creature was red and white ape with flaming hair, seriously its hair was on fire. The fifth creature was an orange weasel with a yellow flotation device around its neck. The final creature was a little grey land shark. The land shark looked down dejectedly obviously it had to be the one that launched that meteor. The young teen came over to it.

"Don't worry Gible you'll get the hang of it eventually." He said to Gible. Gible looked to the young man. "We just need to think of a way for you to concentrate your energy so you can use it without blowing up in your face or nailing Piplup."

The mouse immediately came up to both of them. ("Yeah Ash is right. You'll get control of it Gibs."). After saying that the mouse's ears perked up and then he looked up. Ash looked towards his mouse after seeing it look up.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash looked up at the sky same as Pikachu did and noticed the same vortex from before. "What the heck is that?!" He looked toward the opening of the vortex and saw something or rather someone falling out of it. "Staraptor!" He shouted as the bird suddenly flew up to the sky and grabbed the person falling and immediately returned to its master. "Good job, Staraptor." The bird nodded to Ash's praise. Ash and his creatures looked at the person Staraptor rescued and it was revealed to be Serenity except she was unconscious.

("Who is she? And what's that thing on her wrist") Pikachu wondered. No one knew whoe she was or about her disk.

"I don't know but we should get her back to our camp." Ash said as he pulled out five red and white balls and pointed them at Staraptor, Gible and the other three. "Okay everyone return." Suddenly a red light came out and suddenly all of them were called back into the balls then he put Serenity onto his back. "Let's head back buddy." Pikachu nodded as they both headed back to their camp with the unconscious Serenity.

* * *

**Well that wraps up this chapter. What was up with that vortex opening up? How will Serenity react to Ash when she wakes? Will she make it back home? Find out next time.**

**I have a request to ask of you guys when I introduce the antagonist of this story they will be using Fiend based monsters and I need some ideas of what monsters, magic, and traps I should use for the deck. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ash's Deck

Here's the deck I'll be giving to Ash when he visits Serenity's world.

Monsters:  
Dark Blade  
Summoned Skull  
Versago the Destroyer  
The Fiend Megacyber  
Battle Warrior  
Big Shield Gardna  
Warrior Dai Grepher  
Marauding Captain  
Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2  
Cannon Soldier  
Gilford the Lightning (Obtained from Joey)  
Jinzo

Magic:  
Polymerization  
Shrink  
Lightning Blade  
Monster Reborn  
Legendary Sword  
Pot of Greed  
Scapegoat  
Dragon Treasure  
Reinforcements of the Army

Traps:  
Magic Cylinder  
Mirror Force  
Negate Attack  
Spellbinding Circle  
Kunai with Chain  
Solemn Judgement  
Magic Jammer  
Call of the Haunted  
Covering Fire

Fusion Monsters:  
Black Skull Dragon

If you have anymore ideas let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did they would have done this a long time ago and Ash and Serenity probably would have been paired up.

* * *

Okay when we last left off a strange vortex had opened after Yugi's Millennium Puzzle went haywire and sucked Serenity into it. She ended up in a new world and was found by Ash and his creatures. So let's start from there, shall we. Ash and Pikachu carried Serenity back to their camp and waiting there were two other people and a little blue penguin chick. The oldest was a tanned skinned brunette male wearing a green and brown traveling vest, grey pants, and blue tennis shoes. The second person was a blue haired girl wearing a white beanie. She wore a black tank top shirt with a pink skirt and pink boots.

The two looked and saw Ash and Pikachu arriving. The blunette was the first to speak. "Ash, are you alright?" She asked. He is but the person on his back sure as heck isn't. She then seemed to notice Serenity on his back. "Who's she?"

Ash was quick to answer. "She fell out of that vortex and Staraptor saved her, but she was unconscious when we found her." The brunette male came over to the group and looked at Serenity.

"She doesn't look to hurt." He stated. "Set her down over there." He said. Ash nodded and gently he placed Serenity in the tent. He then gently removed her Duel Disk from her arm and looked at it closely. His friends also looked at it. "What is that?"

"I don't know, Brock." Ash said. "It was on her wrist when we found her." He then noticed her cards in the Duel Disk's card slot. He took them out and started looking through them. Brock and the blunette looked over and looked at her cards and they were amazed by the different pictures on each card. "I've never seen cards like these before. Have you, guys?" Both shook their heads.

"Judging by the pictures and the names on them I think she's not from around here or this world for that matter." Brock stated.

"What, you think she's an alien or something?" The blunette said. The others sweatdropped when she said that.

"I don't think that's what he means, Dawn?" Ash said and then he looked back towards Serenity. "But still we can't just leave her." They all seemed to know where he was going with this; Dawn was the only one who didn't seem to like it.

"Wait, you're not suggesting…" She asked, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"We can't leave her here Dawn." Ash said. "We'll let her come with us and help her find her family."

"Ash's right. That would be the best idea." Brock sided with Ash. 2-1.

("Yeah let her come with us.") Pikachu squeaked. 3-1.

Dawn sighed knowing she lost. "Fine we'll ask her when she wakes up." The others nodded as they all went to their own duties. Brock returned back to the stove where something was cooking while Dawn and the penguin chick were practicing some kind of routine. Ash stayed by Serenity as Pikachu brought a wet rag over to him.

"Thanks, Pikachu." Ash brushed her hair back a bit and placed the rag on her forehead. _"I hope she's okay." _He thought concerned. He heard her moan something in her sleep. He could barely hear it but it sounded like she said.

"Joey…" She muttered softly. "Where are you?"

"_Who's Joey?" _Ash wondered. Suddenly he saw her eyes flutter open a little and then fully. She looked up and didn't see Joey or any of her friends.

She shot up and looked around and noticed she wasn't near Yugi's game shop anymore. "Where am I? Where's Joey?" Ash placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She turned her head and noticed Ash and suddenly her cheeks turned red.

"It's okay you're safe." Ash said calmly. Serenity eased a little from Ash good demeanor but her cheeks were still red. "We saved you from when you fell out of that vortex." Ash told her.

"Thank you." Serenity said. _"He's cuter than Tristan or Duke put together."_ Hmm it seems to me someone is quite taken. She snapped out of it and realized she didn't know his name. "I'm Serenity Wheeler, by the way." Ash and Pikachu thought the name was cute.

"Nice to meet you, Serenity. My name's Ash Ketchum and this is my Pokémon partner Pikachu."

("Hi!") Pikachu greeted. Serenity looked at Pikachu and thought he was really cute but also confused about what Ash called it.

"Pokémon?" Serenity questioned. Ash seemed to be ready to explain to her and to also ask her about where she came from, about her Duel Disk, and who Joey was.

"Pokémon are creatures that co-exist alongside humans." Ash explained. "There are over 400 known species of Pokémon and new species are being discovered all the time. Humans and Pokémon work together as partners and friends." Serenity seemed fascinated with knowing about what Pokémon are. "Anyway I have a few questions I want to ask you about."

"Sure." She said then seemed to finally notice her Duel Disk wasn't with her anymore. "Hey where's my Duel Disk?" Ash and Pikachu looked confused by what she said then realized what she meant.

"You mean that thing that was on your wrist?" Ash asked. One nod from Serenity told him he was right. "I took it off your wrist when I set you down, thought it looked uncomfortable." Well that's very kind. Serenity followed Ash and Pikachu out of the tent and was amazed by the scenery. Brock and Dawn noticed she was up.

"Hey glad to see your okay." Brock said.

"Guys this is Serenity Wheeler." Ash introduced. Dawn and her penguin approached first.

"Nice to meet you, Serenity. I'm Dawn and this is my partner Piplup." The little penguin chick waved at her.

"And I'm Brock, nice meeting you." Brock introduced himself.

"Nice meeting you all." Serenity said politely then looked at Ash. "So Ash what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Like for one thing about your Duel Disk as you call it and those cards you had in it and where you're from." Ash said.

"Okay." Serenity said and nodded her head. They all sat at the table and listened to Serenity's story. "Well to answer your question about where I'm from a place called Domino City which I'm guessing isn't from here, right?" One shake of the others heads confirmed her answer. "Well about my Duel Disk and my cards there all part of this game that's pretty big in my world."

Ash seemed interested by this game. "What's it called?"

"Duel Monsters. I've been learning from both my brother Joey and his friends on how to play it. The object is to find ways to reduce your opponent's life points to zero. You play using monster cards, magic cards, and trap cards. When monster battle each other the one with the highest attack power wins and then the difference is taken out of the owner of that cards life points. I'd say more but I think Joey and Yugi would be able to explain better than I can." The others seemed fascinated by Duel Monsters.

"I have a question to ask. How did you end up here, exactly?" Dawn asked. Serenity thought back and then remembered.

"I was in a practice Duel against Téa when suddenly Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started acting weird and then that vortex opened up. We all rushed to get inside and I ended up tripping and got sucked into the vortex. I'm guessing after that Ash found me and brought me here." She said.

"Millennium Puzzle?" Brock questioned.

"It's this strange necklace Yugi wears all the time. My brother says it gives him some form of connection to the spirit of a 5,000 year old spirit." The others were dumbfounded by what she said. "You guys probably think I'm crazy."

"No if it's any consolation we've seen some pretty weird stuff over the years." Ash said as the others nodded. Ash then noticed Serenity look down sad. "Something wrong?" Ash asked.

"I'm just thinking about Joey and my friends. I hope they're not too worried about me." Let's look into that. Back in Domino City the group was still near the practice field still trying to figure out what happened. Joey was pacing back in forth frantically and he wasn't the only one Tristan and Duke were wigging out too. Yugi and Téa were the only ones still calm and sitting on the sidelines.

"Guys calm down before you wear make a hole in the ground." Téa said. They all looked at the brunette.

"I'm trying to calm down. It's those two pansies that are freaking out now." Joey said as he pointed to Tristan and Duke. The two of them heard him and glared at him darkly.

"We're all worried about Serenity same as you guys but panicking isn't going to help anything." Yugi pointed out.

"What's this about Serenity?" A new voice asked. They all turned and saw a blond haired woman in purple standing there. Joey was a little surprised with her arrival.

"What are you doing here, Mai?" He asked.

"I'm here for the little tournament that's happening in a couple of days." There's a tournament going on? "But what's this I hear about Serenity?" Yugi decided to step in and explain the situation.

"Téa and Serenity were in the middle of a practice duel when suddenly my Millennium Puzzle starts acting strange and then this vortex opened in the sky and Serenity got sucked into it. We're not sure where she could have ended up."

Mai looked shocked that Serenity was sucked away probably to another dimension, which she was. "We don't even know if we can get her back or get to this new world!" Tristan said obviously upset.

"Well if it was because of the Millennium Puzzle that caused her to get sent to another world in the first place, why don't you just use it again to see if you can recreate the accident that caused this to happen?" Mai asked. The others looked at each other and realized that could possibly work.

"It could work but before we go anywhere with it." Yugi said as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" In the place of Yugi was the Pharaoh. "Perhaps there is a way for me to reverse the effect however it may take time to fully understand how to control it and find Serenity."

"All right take all the time you need, pal. While you're doing that I'm going to improve my deck a little for the tournament." Joey announced as he made his way back inside the game shop. "_Serenity where ever you are I just hope you're safe."_ Fret not, Joseph she's fine. Speaking of the group in the other world was now walking to a new destination. Serenity seemed to be walking very close to Ash for some reason.

"Thanks again for letting me come with you guys." She said.

"No worries we wouldn't have just left you back there, it wouldn't be right." Ash said as he smiled at her. She smiled back. "So do think maybe you could teach me how to play Duel Monsters?" He asked. Serenity giggled a little at his request.

"I suppose I could teach you some of the things Joey and Yugi have taught me but the rest of it you'd have to learn from them." She explained. "That is if I can ever get back home." She said sadly. Ash placed a hand or shoulder causing her to twist her head to him.

"Serenity I promise I'll help you find a way to get back home and to Joey." Ash determinedly promised. Serenity smiled grateful that her new friend was willing to help her find a way to get home.

"Thank you, Ash." She said gratefully. _"Not only is he cuter than Tristan and Duke he's also kind just like Joey and Yugi. Even if I can't get home I don't think it would be so bad staying here." _She thought as she continued to stare at Ash.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter sorry it took so long. It seems that Serenity is starting to fall for Ashy-boy and the gang is trying to work on a way to get her back to Domino. Will it work?

Also match ups for the first round of the tournament are posted on my deviantART page in case anyone wants to see who's dueling who.


End file.
